


A Christmas Chat

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Hermione talks too much, Multi, One Shot, Secret Plans, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron are married, happily. But Hermione still talks too much, she is still a bit of a know it all. Ron tells Lucius and together they have a plan on how to shut her up some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Chat

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was dressed to the nines, finding herself at the Malfoy Manor. The location, though at one time a place hard to enter, was now somewhere she found herself frequenting more often, enjoying it even. A small part of her knew that she put extra care into how she looked when she was coming to the Manor. The same part that she refused to acknowledge, if for no other reason than her loving husband. The husband who was now walking with her. 

His hand on her lower back, the warmth spreading through her even after so much time together. They were walking slowly through the halls of the Manor, Hermione quiet as she looked around at the many holiday decorations.

They had come to be on good terms with the Malfoy family, through many odd circumstances, and she had even come to admire the little quirks she would notice in them. She knew the decorations, incredibly tasteful and stunning as they may be, were purely the work of Lucius. Something she knew he took great pride in and refused to let the elves help with. She also knew that Narcissa was the same way about her own home located in Paris.

A small movement of Ron's hand brought her mind from the dangerous path it was on, away from thoughts of the senior Malfoy. 

It was that small distraction however that made it possible for a mysterious and quick hand to pull Hermione into the room to her left. Before she could react, she felt Ron quickly moving behind her, his hand still on her back and now ushering her fully into the dim room.

Lights came on as a voice she instantly recognized spoke. "Ah, Mister Weasley, glad to see you can follow a plan after all." 

"Wha..What is going on?" Hermione asked, a little taken off guard and though she would not admit it, a little frightened.

"I see what you mean Ronald, perhaps you two should have a seat.." The smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy was once again filling the room. Completely ignoring Hermione and looking only at the man who still had his hand upon her back.

No later had the words escaped Lucius mouth was Ron guiding them to a couch. He sat down first, pulling Hermione to sit in front of him, between his spread legs. She tried to hold back a gasp when she felt his firmness along her back. No time to wonder what was going on, as Lucius was so close in front of her that she could smell him more than she could see him.

"Let us see if we can find a better use for that mouth of yours. Always running, always knowing everything. Even in sex, I am told, you can not shut it."

She blushed furiously now, embarrassed and upset that Ron had told such personal things to Lucius. That seemed to be far more beyond the friendly conversations.

Just then, she felt Ron kissing the side of her neck, his breath tickling along the few curls that had escaped her chignon. 

She knew her lips were parted in shock, but she did not expect what happened next. Lucius Malfoy was shoving his very large, smooth self into Hermione's mouth. With Ron kissing her, effectively holding her still, she had no where to move back. The shock and embarrassment alone keeping her in place. 

"Now Mrs. Weasley, I find this a much better use for a mouth. Do you not agree Mister Weasley?" Said Lucius, starting to move himself in and out of her lips.

Ronald practically purred in Hermione's ear. His voice gruff with lust as he spoke, "Much." The simple word seemed to send Hermione to another place. She suddenly could not remember being so turned on in her life. As Ronald bit and nibbled at her ear, she licked tentatively at the intrusion in her mouth, sucking in her cheeks. Two could play at this game, she thought, giving it her all now.

"Ah, Ah, I believe you are not the one in charge here. Though I can see why Ron would want you on his cock all the time.." He trailed off, leaving Hermione wondering if Ron had said that too. Perhaps they guy talk wasn’t so bad after all. "Just for that Mrs. Weasley, I should fuck you right now. I bet you would like that, you little cock slut. Just bend you over this couch, your husband watching as I split you open."

She couldn’t help but moan around him, showing just how much she would not mind that. Ron never spoke in such a way to her, and it was instantly effecting her. She moved back, grinding herself against Ron, surprised to find him hard as she felt him twitch against her back. "Fuck." She heard him whisper in her ear before nipping it and grinding himself against her. 

Lucius was having none of that though, he quickly removed himself from her mouth and pulled her up standing. Man handling her until she was laying on the plush carpet. A quick spell later and her hands were tied, bound above her head.   
"If you cant keep your mouth shut," He purred into her ear, "That wont be the only thing tied up."

Hours later, how many she was unsure, Hermione found herself waking up in a very plush bed. The heat of two bodies wrapped around her, thoughts of the evening filling her mind. The party had ended sometime ago, guests making their own way home; her own home now a place she was not so anxious to visit. As the two men stirred around her, she smiled and wondered what would come next. One thing she knew for sure, she was not going to be the first to say good morning. A grin on her face as she moved, a much better way to 'say' good morning on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Potter is JKRs.. not mine.   
> Criticism, comments, bashing, whatever.. its all welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
